Dragonball NG (Next Gen): Episode 1: News of the Chosen One
News of the Chosen One On a pleasant saturday afternoon at the Capsule Corporation, the young 15 year old Pan, granddaughter of Goku, was relaxing in the living room, lounging about on the couch. Her beautiful eyes scanned the ceiling, not looking for anything in particular. It had been pretty quiet since the defeat of Omega Shenron 5 years ago. A few armed robberies here and there, but nothing major. At least not on Earth.. Pan sat up slightly to look at the doorway as she heard the front door close. Trunks walked in, a towel in his right hand, wiping sweat from his brow. His hair had grown significantly since Goku left. He hadn't cut it for a few reasons. One was the girls loved it. "Hey, Trunks." Pan said, smiling. "How was Snake Way?" Trunks smiled and chuckled a bit. "Princess Snake is not as tough as some say she is. But man, she is crafty." "You mean sexy?" Pan said, giggling seeing Trunks blush at the mention of the word. "What do you mean??" He said, trying to avoid Pan's playful stare. "Grandpa once told me about Princess Snake." She laughed again. "He said she was a seductive looker." She walked by Trunks, and elbowed him slightly in the stomach, winking. Trunks merely brushed off her accusations, wiping the back of his neck with the towel. As he sat down in the living room, he felt a surge of relaxation. He shut his eyes, thinking of when is mother and father would be home. Suddenly, he was hit with a feeling in his gut...it was pain. Pan had jumped on top of him, holding a water bottle in one hand. "You can't sleep yet." She said. "I have to get comfortable." "You can't sleep on me, Pan." Trunks protested. "Why not?" She said non-chalantely. "Your muscles are big enough for me to lay on." Trunks tensed up a bit, at a loss for words as Pan layed her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a smile and a sigh. "Why me..?" Finally giving in, he began to wrap his bulging arms around the young warrior. But at that exact moment, the door slammed open, startling Trunks and Pan both so bad they jumped off the couch, landing in a heap on one another. Vegeta and Bulma walked in slowly. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "That's the third door this week! Just because you had a bad day at work doesn't mean you can break everything..like that sidewalk two blocks down." "Quiet, woman." Vegeta growled. "I will take out my aggravation anyway I see fit. Trunks! Where are you? We're going to trai--" As Vegeta laid his eyes on his son, he stopped short, mouth agape. Pan had landed in a very awkward position in his son's lap. Trunks, seeing his father's reaction, quickly pushed Pan off him and stood up quickly, face glowing red. "Thanks..." Pan grumbled. "Hey..uh..D-dad..I--" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Vegeta cut him off. "There are so many things wrong with what I am seeing!" "What's wrong now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, walking in. "Trunks was in the process of mating with Kakarot's granddaughter!" "WHAT?!" "NO!" Trunks shouted, throwing his arms up in a stopping gesture. "It's not what was happening at all!" "Trunks! I'm ashamed and shocked!" Bulma shouted out. "Uhm..can I say something?" Pan interupted. Everyone locked their gaze on her. She breathed in, and said, "Trunks just layed down for a nap, and I thought he'd make a good pillow. But you two startled us and we jumped off the couch and landed awkwardly." Everyone remained silent. "Really..I promise." She finished. "Thank goodness.." Bulma breathed. Vegeta didn't change his hard expression. "Come son, we are going to the gravity room." Trunks nodded, and followed his father out of the room. Pan looked up at Bulma, the two just staring for a moment. "So..how are you, Pan?" Bulma asked. *** Up in the sky several miles, looking over the Earth, was Kami's Lookout. The guardian, Dende, stood at the edge of the floating palace, looking down on the planet. He knew not where Shenron and Goku had gone. He knew not if they would ever return. All he knew was the Earth had been at peace for 5 years. Something was bound to happen. The tension thickened with every passing year, and Dende knew it would eventually need to be cut. Mr. Popo came out, carrying refreshments. "Dende, is everything alright?" "Yes, Mr. Popo." He answered. "At least for the time being." "Is it Goku?" Dende closed his eyes and nodded. "He's been gone for a long time..." Both individuals remained silent for a few moments. Suddenly, a ping went off in Dende's head. An enormous power level was approaching the Earth. "It's...huge..so..powerful.." He dropped his staff, shivering at this huge power that he knew not whom it belonged to. Mr. Popo ran over as soon as the staff left the young nemekian's hand. "Dende! Are you alright?" "An enormous power level is fast approaching..I don't know who it is..but it feels ominous.." He regained his composure as bes he could before turning towards the Earth again. "I must warn the Z Fighters.." *** Vegeta and Trunks clashed fists over and over, causing small shockwaves through the gravity room. Sparring at 1000 times Earth's normal gravity was brutal, and the fighter's power levels needed to be amped up to near max just to stop from being crushed. "So, son," Vegeta snarled. "What do you think of Kakarot's granddaughter?" Blocking a fierce kick from his dad, Trunks replied, "She's a strong warrior. She has her grandfather's fighting spirit. And she has her father's power, or at least a pretty good fraction of it." Pressing the attck, Vegeta smiled evily. "I know there's more you want to say, son." "What do you mean?" Trunks asked, quickly ducking under a punch, and jumping to avoid a quick low sweep. "Come now, I know you." Vegeta laughed, throwing quick, vicious punches. "You must have at least one more thing." "I guess..she's a nice girl.." Trunks said, blushing a tad. The two locked hands. "I knew it." Vegeta smiled evily again. Before Trunks knew it, he was engulfed in a huge blast fired from Vegeta's powerful palms. He flew back and hit the wall hard, slumping to the ground. The gravity pulling him down. Vegeta knelt down in front of him, his evil smirk still on his face. "Listen, Trunks, you may be my son, but you are an adult now. At the first sign I think you and Kakarot's granddaughter are having a thing.." He put his fingers to his son's temple in the shape of a gun. "I'll end you myself." As Vegeta got up to shut off the gravity, Trunks grunted: "Is it because..she's so young..?" Not stopping, Vegeta laughed. "To me, age doesn't matter. Your mother might have a problem with it, but I do not." As he set the gravity back to normal, he looked at his son, his smile now gone. "It's the possibility of our noble saiyan blood mingling with that of Kakarot's. It would be inexcusable." "Of course.." Trunks sighed. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the house moved slightly. And just as abruptly as it had started, the shaking stopped. "What...was that?" Vegeta questioned. *** Outside the Capsule Corp. building, a crater had formed in the backyard. Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Pan all ran out to see what it was that had caused such a shake. As soon as Vegeta and Trunks saw it, they froze in fear. "It...it...can't be..." Vegeta gasped. "It's...it's Brolly!!" The massive saiyan monster crawled out of the hole. He seemed injured.. "Not much..time...he's coming..." Brolly choked, and with that he passed out reducing himself to his base form. The group could only stare at the once mighty Legendary Super Saiyan. *** "Why are we healing him??" Vegeta shouted at Bulma. "I'm curious about what he was talking about. Who's coming? I want to know." Vegeta slumped. He to was curious about what could possibly do this to the Legendary Super Saiyan that could destroy planets on a whim. "He has multiple shattered ribs, punctured lung, and internal bleeding. Some head trauma as well." Bulma diagnosed. "The only way he'll be one hundred percent again is with a senzu bean." "I dont want to give him one." Vegeta snarled. "Please..listen.." Brolly gasped from his bed, barely conscious. "Brolly, you have a punctured lung, don't speak.." "It's...Kakarot..." The once mighty Brolly wheezed anyway. Vegeta was instantly interested. "What about Kakarot?? What do you know??" "He's...dead..." Brolly managed. "Kakarot..and I...battled...he's so strong...butsomeone else...someone else was there..100 times stronger than Kakarot...and 1000 times stronger than me..." Vegeta and Bulma stared in shock at this news, both unbelieving what the monster was saying. "Lies!" Vegeta yelled. "It's a trick! Kakarot is alive, I know he is!" "Why would I trick you, Vegeta?...I'm injured beyond any reason for such an act.." Knowing this to be true, Vegeta clenched his fist ad closed his eyes, snarling at the fact that once again Kakarot had gone and acted the hero.. "You don't...have much...time..." Brolly wheezed once more. "He's coming.." And with that, Brolly once again lost consciousness. Trunks and Pan could only stand in the doorway in shock at the news...Pan had tears in her eyes, thinking of her grandfather's demise broke her heart. "No...." She cried quietly. Trunks could only embrace his young friend. "I'm sorry..Pan.." *The unthinkable has happened! Goku has seemingly met his demise at the hands of a creature 1000 times stronger than even Brolly! And this creature is coming to Earth! What does this mean for the Z Fighters? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball NG!* Category:Fan Fiction Category:JoeSGriffin